Antes
by cute-love2.0
Summary: Alice y Jasper no se conocieron en una cafetería en Filadelfia, aquel fue solo el reencuentro de un antiguo amor, ya que ambos se conocían desde antes... mal summary pero denle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

_Prólogo_

 _1916, Texas_

Cinco bajas en dos días eran demasiadas para cualquier ejército y el de María no era una excepción. Aún no lograba acostumbrarme a las emociones de los demás y como éstas se volvían mías cuando eran demasiado intensas. Creo que por eso cinco bajas en el ejército de neófitos me habían afectado, ya que era yo el que tenía que matar a quienes no hacían bien su trabajo y sus emociones no eran del todo agradables.

-¿Cuántas bajas hay?-me preguntó María durante la noche.

-cinco - murmuré mirando hacia donde el ejército entrenaba- y me atrevo a decir que pronto habrán más.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- comencé a notar que estaba algo molesta y que me miraba con algo de desdén- ¿Ha pasado algo que yo no sepa?

-Es solo que la gran mayoría está a punto de cumplir un año de ser convertidos y como ya sabes después de aquel periodo de tiempo los neófitos pierden fuerza.

-Entonces hay que convertir a más personas...- parecía que estuviese pensando en voz alta, ya que luego me miró y comenzó a hablarme-. Podrías ir tú a buscar más miembros para el ejército, sólo hay que tener un buen instinto para encontrar a alguien que sirva.

-María-suspiré después de unos segundos-, yo no puedo... no he cazado en días y bien sabes que no puedo controlarme. En cuanto muerda a algún humano comenzaré a querer más de su sangre y lo terminaré matando.

-Entonces si tienes sed ve a cazar, no es bueno abstenerse durante tanto tiempo.

Esa era una excusa para que la dejara sola. No quería estar conmigo ni tenerme cerca, de hecho sus emociones comenzaban a ser bastante despectivas y su forma de mirarme era un poco hostil. Sé que tal vez ella no lo demuestra abiertamente, pero creo que me quiere...quizás no es un amor dulce y es algo incierto, pero es el único tipo de amor que conozco y María es la única que me ha demostrado afecto desde que me convirtió en un vampiro. Si no me quisiera, me habría matado hace muchos años...

Nos escondemos en una bodega abandonada cerca del puerto. Es un lugar oscuro, amplio y con un montón de cajas. No tiene mucha luz, ya que las ventanas son pequeñas y la luz del sol entra muchas veces por oberturas y rincones entre las paredes.

Decido abandonar la bodega para caminar rápidamente hacia el pequeño bosque que hay cerca de la ciudad. Esta vez evito los caminos en las que puedan estar las personas; tengo sed, pero no quiero matar a nadie al menos por ahora...

Los árboles del bosque son bastante pequeños y a lo lejos pude ver el humo de una pequeña fogata. La persona que estaba acampando ahí no estaba lejos, podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón y el olor dulce de su sangre. Mi garganta comenzó a quemar de inmediato, suplicándome por aquel delicioso néctar que podría calmar mi sed.

Pensé que tal vez matar a un humano en el bosque no era tan mala idea, ya que podría enterrar sus restos o quemarlos en la fogata. Me acerqué sigilosamente para ver a mi próxima víctima.

Junto a la fogata había una chica abrazando sus rodillas, llevaba una camisa de dormir de color blanco bastante ligera y no debía tener más de quince años. Tenía el cabello negro corto y rebelde, sus ojos eran negros con la mirada perdida y en una de sus manos llevaba una pulsera como la que entregan en los hospitales a quienes están internados.

Siento pena por ella ; porque está en el lugar y el momento incorrecto. Se supone que alguien de quince años no debería morir, pero con algo de vergüenza debo reconocer que he matado a personas más pequeñas. Está mal, pero a veces la sed es tan intensa que no puedo evitar convertirme en un monstruo...

* * *

 **bueno este fic es una coautoría entre mi hermana gemela Sofía y yo( Andrea) Lo hemos redactado y editado juntas y nunca había peleado tanto con alguien al redactar xddd**

 **Espero que les guste y mil gracias por leer n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo uno**

Estaba a punto de matar a la chica, iba a acercarme a ella y morder su cuello blanco, cuando de pronto sus ojos negros me miraron con curiosidad y algo de miedo. No sabía cómo ella pudo haberme visto o escuchado, ya que me preocupé de ser lo más silencioso posible y estaba casi seguro de que la chica estaba a punto de quedarse dormida.

De pronto sus ojos se suavizaron un poco y me sonrió. Nunca había visto una sonrisa tan sincera y amplia como aquella, al menos no desde que María me convirtió. Ahora, mi gran pregunta es ¿Cómo mierda mato a alguien que me mira como si fuese la criatura más maravillosa de todo el universo?

-Sé que estás ahí- murmura mirando en mi dirección- ¿por qué no vienes y te sientas junto al fuego? Debes tener algo de frío.

Me quedó en silencio , pensando si realmente es una buena idea acercarme a ella o si debo usar esta oportunidad para matarla y saciar mi profunda sed. No he bebido absolutamente nada en días y los latidos de su corazón son demasiado tentadores, al igual que esta extraña ocasión.

-Vamos, no seas tímido- protesta ella con el ceño fruncido-. No te haré daño, sólo quiero conversar contigo: no he hablado con nadie en meses...

La chica bajó la mirada y sus emociones, antes tranquilas, cambiaron a una profunda tristeza y desolación. Oculto entre los árboles, pude ver que había comenzado a llorar y que las lágrimas caían hasta enredarse con su escasa ropa. No me gustaban las emociones que ella estaba experimentando, eran demasiado confusas y caóticas, además se estaban volviendo incontrolables.

Intenté enviarles suaves olas de calma, pero no daba mucho resultado, ya que no recuerdo demasiado bien cómo es que se sentía aquello. Tal vez lo más sensato es alejarme e ir a cazar a otro lugar, pero de pronto comienzo a sentir algo de miedo al pensar en la posibilidad de que algún neófito pueda encontrarla e intente matarla.

-Me acercaré- respondí protegido por la oscuridad-, pero con la condición de que dejes de llorar.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces algo confundida, pero luego prosiguió a limpiarse los rastros de las lágrimas de la cara. Por mi parte, me sentí arrepentido en cuanto di el primer paso en su dirección, el aroma de su sangre inundaba todo el lugar, así que me dediqué a contener la respiración, al menos, para no matarla por ahora.

-¡Ven siéntate!- exclamó ella palmeando el suelo a su lado- ¿Quieres comer?

-No , gracias- respondí sentándome a casi dos metros de distancia de donde estaba ella.

-Bueno, tampoco tengo mucha comida que digamos- me miró con una pequeña sonrisa-, he estado comiendo hojas desde hace algunos días porque no hay mucho que comer.

Asentí una sola vez mientras fijaba mi vista sobre el fuego de la pequeña fogata. No sabía de qué hablar con ella ni tampoco si estar sentado ahí era una buena idea.

-¡Gracias por venir! -ella me miró de pronto con un poco de desconfianza- Oye... ¿Por qué estabas escondido entre los árboles? ¿Pasó algo? ¡¿Viene alguien?!

-Tranquila, no viene nadie. Estos bosques son muy solitarios.

-Menos mal- suspiró antes de fijar sus ojos en el fuego-. Me escapé de un lugar muy feo en el que no podía salir a jugar y me daban choques eléctricos casi siempre. Eran muy dolorosos y no me gustaría que me encontraran.

\- Nadie te va a encontrar, aquí nunca viene nadie y no hay muchos animales salvajes.

Sin darme cuenta había comenzado a alejarme poco a poco de ella. Mi garganta quemaba y me atrevo a decir que un poco más de proximidad habría sido bastante peligrosa. Aun no entiendo por qué no quiero matarla, pero creo que su sonrisa y su forma de mirarme contribuyeron bastante en esa mala decisión.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Alice- estiró su mano a modo de saludo a la vez que yo la miraba de reojo.

-Jasper.

-Mucho gusto, Jasper- se acercó un poco para tomar mi mano, pero la retiró casi de inmediato-... ¡Tienes las manos muy frías! ¿No tienes frío?

-Estoy bien.

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos para luego alzar la mirada al cielo. Casi de inmediato seguí su mirada hasta que se puso de pie y comenzó a ahogar el fuego de su fogata.

-Es mejor que te vayas - dijo caminando hacia donde comenzaba la oscuridad más profunda-, está a punto de comenzar a llover y hará un poco de frío... Espero que vengas a verme mañana.

Alice se alejó corriendo hacia la inmensidad del bosque dejándome completamente solo. Comencé a caminar lentamente de vuelta a la bodega, no tenía muchas ganas de volver, ya que mi sed había aumentado y necesitaba cazar en cuanto antes, pero si era verdad que iba a llover entones no hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto.

Ya a la mitad del camino unos gruesos goterones comienzan a caer del cielo. Es algo tarde y con la lluvia las personas deben estar en la comodidad de sus hogares; solo por un segundo me arrepiento de no haber matado a Alice, era bastante delgada y puede que esté anémica, pero creo que su sangre me habría bastado al menos por esta noche. Mientras su recuerdo pasea por mi mente no puedo evitar la siguiente pregunta: ¿Cómo sabía que iba a comenzar a llover? Fue bastante precisa y veloz al huir a esconderse, aunque por lo que yo sé no hay ningún tipo de refugio en el bosque que pueda protegerla de una lluvia torrencial... creo que esa chica terminará muerta de algún modo: tal vez sea yo su asesino o tal vez muera producto de una pulmonía o un resfriado mal cuidado.

Me detengo cuando estoy a punto de llegar a la bodega donde me esperan los cariñosos brazos de María. Tengo demasiada sed y por mi mente se ha pasado la idea de matar a Alice, ya que podría ser una presa bastante fácil: ella se esconde en el bosque, no tiene hogar y nadie en la ciudad se preocupará por ella. Yo soy el único que sabe, más o menos, donde se esconde, además creo que ha comenzado a confiar en mí. Seguir su rastro no será difícil y si lo hago podré beber de su sangre hasta quedar un poco más satisfecho y la estaría ayudando a no morir de alguna enfermedad respiratoria, de alguna forma nos estaría ayudando a los dos...

Puede que sea una excusa barata, pero cuando me quiero dar cuenta ya estoy internado en el bosque, corriendo a toda velocidad en busca de mi próxima presa...


End file.
